SCART connectors are audio/video connectors used primarily in Europe. Typically, SCART connectors are attached to a set-top-box which may also be known as a cable converter box. They are also attached to individual pieces of audio/visual equipment such as televisions and VCRs. A SCART connector has 21 independent pin type connectors that allow one to connect audio/video equipment together.
A SCART connector makes it easy to connect AV equipment (including televisions, VCRs, DVD players and game consoles). In essence, it gathers together various common analog signal-types into a single connector. Generally, prior to the development of SCART, each of the various analog signals would have had their very own socket, requiring numerous separate connections and a “spaghetti” type mass of leads. The signals carried by SCART include both composite and RGB video and stereo audio input/output, as well as support functions. Certain pins in a SCART are designated as intelligent pins as they carry out AV auto switching, wide screen switching and RGB status switching. The term “fully wired” typically means that all of the SCART's 21 pins are connected enabling it to carry most of the AV signals with stereo audio; composite, SVHS, and RGB signals.
The SCART connector is standard on most European audio visual equipment. SCART makes it easier to connect video devices together by providing one plug that contains all the necessary signals and is standard across different manufacturers. One cable can connect any two SCART-compatible devices, and the connector is designed so that it cannot be inserted incorrectly.
Some connectors like the SCART audio/video connector support a shielded cable and shielded cable connector, despite the fact that the mating board mounted connector typically does not provide a good low impedance high frequency path from the shield of the cable connector to the metal chassis of the products enclosure. This can lead to EMC problems as high frequency electromagnetic radiation above the EMC regulation limits (e.g., FCC or CE) can easily escape the product through the cables where the shielding is rendered ineffective due to improper high frequency grounding of the cable shields.